Rematch! Davis vs TK
by Firefly of love
Summary: When the digidestined begin school again, they find that Davis has become more athletic. What's more is that all the girls now find him attractive, even Kari


Rematch! Davis vs. T.K

The next day at school, T.K, Davis and Kari were in the gym. Davis and T.K were in P.E and Kari was in Dance. Davis and T.K were playing basketball. Demiveemon, Gatomon and Patamon were watching from the lights hanging off the ceiling.

"Does this feel familiar to you guys?" Demiveemon asked Gatomon and Patamon.

"Oh yeah, this is the part where T.K whoops Davis at basketball," Patamon said cheerfully. Demiveemon looked at him with an annoyed look. Gatomon laughed.

"Go Davis!" Demiveemon yelled at Davis from the ceiling. Davis looked up and saw the digimon on the ceiling.

"Don't beat Davis too bad this time," Kari joked.

"Come on, T.C doesn't have what it takes to beat me anymore," Davis replied.

"It's okay, Davis. There is no harm if I'm better at basketball than you are," T.K joked. Davis got annoyed.

"Okay. Then you and me. One on One," Davis said. Kari saw the competitive look in T.K's and Davis' eyes.

"You guys really don't have to do this," Kari laughed.

"All right Davis. You and me," T.K said. Patamon and Demiveemon saw them.

"Boys can be so competitive," Gatomon said. Kari was getting the students off the court so the guys can play their game. Then she sat down with the rest of the dancers.

"They are crazy," one of the dancers told Kari.

"Yeah. But Davis just cant face the facts sometimes," Kari laughed.

"Shirt on or shirt off?" Davis told T.K.

"I keep my shirt on," T.K looked at Davis. Davis took off his shirt and threw it on the sideline. All of a sudden, the dancers started to drool. Davis had built his lean muscles during he summer. "Is that a…. six pack?" T.K was shocked himself.

"Kari, you have to get me his phone number," another dancer told her.

"Wow," Kari said with a light head. The Digimon were watching.

"What happened to Davis?" Patamon was shocked.

"He looks amazing," Gatomon said.

"This is the result of Davis exercising and playing sports during the summer," Demiveemon said with pride. One of the dancers stood in the middle with the ball. She was all flirty and giggly when she looked at Davis.

"Oh brother," T.K said. She threw the ball up and T.K went to jump for it, but Davis jumped a little higher. He took the ball and started running. "My god he's fast," T.K thought to himself when he went after Davis. Davis took his shot and made the basket. Everyone was astonished. All of a sudden, everyone was cheering for Davis. Basket after basket, Davis ran circles around T.K. Kari grew more concern for T.K because he was getting frustrated. Even more so, Kari grew tired of the wooing girls who gave Davis so much attention. Patamon was looking upset and Demiveemon was cheerful. Davis was dribbling the ball in front of T.K.

"You ready to quit?" Davis said with minor pants.

"Fat chance," T.K said with a heavier pant. Davis made his jump shot, higher than T.K could jump, and made his basket.

"Go Davis! You hot stuff!" The dancers continued to cheer. Kari became increasingly annoyed with the girls.

"Game point," Davis told T.K.

"To the finish," T.K said. Davis got hold of the ball and took off down the court T.K went after him, but Davis picked up a lot of speed. Davis jumped and he dunked the ball. The entire gym jumped in the air with their hands in the air. The dancers ran to Davis. Patamon was disappointed and Demiveemon was happy.

"See, Davis is a great player," Demiveemon said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It was a good game though," Patamon said.

"It was an amazing game," Demiveemon agreed.

"I cant believe Davis beat T.K 30 to 18," Gatomon said with amazement. Back on the floor, Kari picked up Davis' shirt and walked over to the mob around Davis.

"Davis can I have your autograph."

"Will you be my boy friend."

"He's taking me out first."

"Hey, please calm down," Davis started to get a little scared of the dancers. Every time the dancers spoke, Kari felt a heavy load fall on her.

"STOP IT!" Kari yelled and the gym grew silent. The dancers cleared a path and Kari walked through the crowd. The Dancers watched her walk to Davis. Davis and T.K looked at her. She had her head lowered and she held out his shirt in front of him. "Put it on. I don't want these girls to look at you like this." Kari started to cry. "Put it on!"

"Ok, Kari. I'm….. I'm sorry," Davis put his shirt on. She put her head in his chest. She started to cry harder.

"Please…..please don't do that again," Kari cried. Davis put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," Davis' eyes watered. "You too, T.K. I'm sorry." T.K put his head against Davis' shoulder and his hand on Kari's head.

"It's ok, Davis. That was an amazing game though," T.K laughed faintly. Davis and Kari both smiled. The Digimon saw their tamers.

"What's going on," Patamon and Demiveemon wondered.

"They are learning. Through their selfishness, they see the ugly they bring. They are merely learning from their mistakes. And Kari….." Gatomon stayed silent. When Kari is around Davis, Gatomon sees that hidden attraction Kari has for him. Maybe, Gatomon thought to herself, Kari and Davis were meant to be.

"Let's go," Kari said. The guys nodded and as they walked away, the dancers started to follow. Davis turned his head.

"Don't follow us," Davis said with anger in his voice. Every body around them felt nervous and stopped dead in their tracks. The three walked away and the digimon watched as they walked away. They all felt that this occurrence was just one more obstacle to a better friendship.


End file.
